For many years, the transportation industry has been concerned with designing components for providing baffling, sealing, structural reinforcement or the like to automotive vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,755,486; 4,901,500; and 4,751,249 describe prior art devices. Generally, the components include expandable materials, which may or may not be combined with other materials for forming seals, baffles, structural reinforcements or the like that fit into one or more cavities of an automotive vehicle. Once the components are placed in the cavities of the vehicle, the expandable materials may be expanded to secure the components in the cavities. However, it can be difficult to desirably position components within a cavity. For example, certain cavities are formed during assembly of the vehicle and may be substantially inaccessible for placement of components therein. Additionally, attachment of components at locations that cavities are expected to form can hinder assembly of the vehicle. Thus, the present invention seeks to provide an assembly for sealing, baffling and/or structurally reinforcing an automotive vehicle wherein the assembly can be more effectively positioned within a cavity of an automotive vehicle.